In the prior art, an audiovisual information playback system is known, in particular from the European patents EP 786 212, and EP 786 122 filed by the applicant. This system mainly comprises a selection means and a playback means enabling a user to choose a musical selection that will be played back by the system.
Also, electronic game machines based on a microprocessor System are known. These machines have no connection interface and cannot be used as terminals of a playback system, and the jukebox cannot be used for collecting data from the machines.